


Speak now

by ylc



Series: Taylor Swift's song inspired AUs [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Romance, everyone is human, interrupted wedding (is that a tag?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 15:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ylc/pseuds/ylc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human AU. Castiel Novak and Meg Masters are getting married. Dean, being the awesome friend he is, helped them plan the wedding and is totally okay with it, despite his own feelings for Cas. Or isn't he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak now

**Author's Note:**

> Another one-shot from my Taylor Swift’s inspired collection. Hopefully I’ll stay in track this time… We’ll see. At least this time it’s Destiel centered! Some others pairings include: Sam Winchester/Lucifer (very brief mention, not even sure why I write that since I don't particularly ship that pairing), Crowley/Castiel (past, mentioned) and Castiel/Meg (for obvious reasons)  
> Tittle comes from Taylor Swift's song.  
> Enjoy?

It’s a wonderful day for a wedding. The church has been nicely decorated and there has been great attendance. Dean supposes it makes sense; Castiel has a large family and all of them care a lot about appearances, so of course they show up, even if it’s the wedding of the youngest son of the family’s black sheep.

Everyone is dressed in such fancy clothes that you could easily think they’re attending a royal wedding. Of course, in their minds, that might be the case. This is, after all, the wedding of the youngest Novak heir, with the Masters heiress.

Dean doesn’t dislike Meg. He doesn’t trust her and she generally pisses him off, but he doesn’t dislike her. She’s funny and caring when she wants to be and she obviously cares a lot for Cas. They grew up together, both from rich families, even if Castiel’s father had been more or less shunned from his when he decided to become a writer instead of following the family’s path. Still, Meg and Cas became good friends, bonding over similar childhood experiences.

But the truth is Dean never expected them to marry. He’s not sure why they’re doing it actually. Meg is 28, a little beyond the ‘respectable age’ to settle down, according to her parents. Seeing her older brother, Luke, is 35 and isn’t even in a serious relationship (screwing Dean’s baby brother doesn’t really count, does it?) he thinks that’s a little hypocrite of them.

None of that matters, though. The important thing is that now Meg and Cas are marrying and he, being the amazing friend he is, helped them plan the wedding, even if his heart was breaking in the process.

He’s never told Cas about his feelings. They became friends in college, when they worked together in a project and ever since then, they’ve been inseparable. Dean was there for Cas through thick and thin and so had Cas been there for him. They are best friends.

So, when exactly had Dean begin wanting more?

He isn’t sure. At first he dismissed his feelings; he has never been too comfortable with his sexuality, so he mostly stuck to dating girls. But as time passed, he realized that when it came to Cas, he didn’t care. Cas was everything he ever wanted: nurturing, funny, witty, brave. He was perfect and Dean knew he would be a fool to let the chance pass.

Still, he hadn’t said a word. By the time he came to accept the nature of his feelings for his best friend, Castiel had been dating Crowley (who turned out to be a complete douche) so he hadn’t said anything. When they broke up, Cas had been so heartbroken that Dean thought it would be better to wait.

Then one day Cas had started going out again on dates and later Dean found out they had been with Meg. In the end, he decided to hide his hurt and try to be happy for his friend.

And then Cas had announced he and Meg were getting married and Dean spent the whole night drinking his sorrows away.

But he was determined to be a good friend sohe had pushed his sadness away and had helped to plan the wedding. He had done a fairly decent job, if he might said so himself.

So here he is now, sitting next to Sam on the groom’s side of the church, in first row. Castiel and his older brother Gabriel are already standing at the altar, waiting for the bride. Cas asked Dean to be his best man, but Dean convinced him it would be better to give his brother that honor (otherwise Gabriel would have been pissed and that would have ended nastily)

The wedding march starts playing and every eye turns towards the bride. Meg looks regal in her long white gown, her make-up flawless and her hair pulled into an elaborated bun. She’s quite pretty and if Dean wasn’t so busy drooling over the groom, he would probably be checking her out.

The ceremony starts. Everything is a bit of a blur for Dean, who’s lost in the daydream of what he and Cas could have had if he had been brave enough. But now it’s too late; his best friend is marrying and there’s nothing he can do.

Except, apparently, stand up when the priest says ‘Speak now or forever hold your peace’. The whole room turns to look at him, mostly surprised. Dean himself is quite baffled. _What the heck is he doing?_

“Dean” Sam whispers urgently, looking around them nervously. His brother, however, ignores him. His whole focus is on Castiel, who’s looking at him anxiously.

“Dean?” Cas questions, tilting his head in that way that Dean finds so endearing. He suddenly has trouble breathing and the implications of what he’s doing hit him like a thousand bricks. What is he thinking? That he’ll confess his feelings and Cas will run away with him? That Cas will leave Meg at the altar for him? Why would he? He doesn’t deserve Cas, he’s lucky to be friends with him…

“Dean!” Sam repeats urgently, standing up too and shaking him a little. Dean bits his lip, looks away from Castiel’s too blue eyes and hurries out of to the church. He can hear someone running after him, so he tries to pick up his pace, but whoever is chasing him manages to catch him before he exits.

“Dean” Castiel whispers, holding him by the arm. Dean can’t look at him in the eye and searches frantically around him for a way out. “Dean” Cas repeats and Dean finds himself staring into his best friend’s eyes. Castiel’s steady gaze centers him, making him breathe easier, even if his heart is still beating frantically.

“Cas I- I’m sorry, I-”

He doesn’t know what to say. Standing up was a horrible, terrible mistake. He should have held still, he should have- “Dean, breath” Castiel says, trying to get him to calm down, but he can’t. Doesn’t Cas see the mistake he’s made? Doesn’t he see that Dean has just ruined his wedding?

“Oh, for God’s sake Clarence!” Meg exclaims and suddenly Dean notices she’s standing next to them, hands on her hips, looking very enraged. Dean gulps; Meg is going to kill him. Or have him killed, if she doesn’t feel like dirtying her hands. He’s fairly certain Luke would love to beat him up a little at least, never mind if Sam gets mad at him for that. Oh God, what is he doing?

“Meg, I…” Cas begins, his eyes never really leaving Dean’s face and the female huffs.

“Just kiss him already” she says, rolling her eyes, to Dean’s utter surprise. Castiel stares at her then. For a whole minute, nobody moves. Then, Cas is kissing Dean with such passion the green eyed man didn’t even knew his friend was capable.

Someone wolf-whistles (Gabriel). Someone screams angrily and threatens to murder Dean (Luke). The whole room erupts into chaos. However, Dean barely notices; his whole focus is on the man who’s kissing him.

“You’re an idiot, Dean Winchester” Cas informs him when they break out for air “why didn’t you say something before?”

Dean grins, “You’ve just said it, Cas. Because I’m an idiot.”

They just kiss some more after that.

 

* * *

 

There’s a wedding that day, though. It would be a pity to let all of Dean’s efforts to go to waste.

On that beautiful morning, Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak exchange vows and this time, nobody opposes. In fact, Meg cheers quite loudly for them.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda like it, but again it feels somewhat rushed. I feel I could have gotten into more detail, but it seems that I either write short, not very detailed one-shots or ridiculously long, over 100,000 words fics. Umm...  
> Anyway, let me know what you thought! Comments, suggestions, whatever?  
> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
